(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-decorative puppet luminous flux driving device, and more particularly, to a driving device for providing an overall light decorative object with constantly changing saturation effects. The light-decorative puppet luminous flux driving device comprises a driving device for simultaneously driving a planar grating and a barrel-shaped grating that both act upon the decorative object, thereby offering the decorative object with constantly changing saturation effects and dynamic aesthetic values.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A common decorative object such as puppets, in order to provide illumination and glittering decorative effects, has illuminating bodies at eye portions thereof or at a body portion thereof.
Some other decorative objects are devised with optical fibers, which have output ends thereof distributed at desired positions to be illuminated. However, this type of illumination merely offers glowing effects at ends of optical fibers instead of providing a puppet itself with shining effects. Thus, a head portion of the puppet is given a bright mage whereas a body portion thereof appears rather dull and awkward. Supposed the entire puppet is provided with illumination effects, it is necessary that the entire structure be arranged with optical fibers. A structure of the puppet may become quite complicated to substantially increase production costs while reducing vividness of the puppet.
Therefore, to provide aesthetic values of dynamic luminous flux, the invention utilizes an electronic control device to form dynamic radiant and glittering illumination effects.